Surprise Dinner Guest
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: Set the night after "Kill or Be Killed". Stefan is out hunting with Caroline and forgets about his date with Elena. Lucky for her  and us , Damon is a much better substitute. Pure DELENA smut. Don't read if you can't handle it ;


Surprise Dinner Guest

Author's Note: Okay, so I wrote this on Live Journal a few days before I began "All I Need" but decided to fix it up a little bit. I promise there will be more chapters for "All I Need" but considering I need to draw things out a little more before I let those two get into bed (and I needed a little smut fix), I figured I'd post this little oneshot. It was originally going to be part of the story anyway, but I decided last minute that Elena walking in on Stefan and Caroline and tearing into them was way more fun than her not knowing anything about their getting closer. Plus, a DELENA road trip was too good to pass up. So here's a little treat for those who like their lemon mirangue pies with _extra_ lemon ;)

Please review. My muse thrives on praise and is dying to know everything you loved best.

Rated M , because Damon is just too sexy for anything less!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did, those low-slung black jeans of his would be slung a lot lower ;)

Elena Gilbert sank down on the couch, exhausted from yet another day of battling with Stefan over his newly developed sense of responsibility to Caroline. She knew it was silly to even worry about it; after all, he was only trying to help her adjust to life as a vampire. But there was just something so irritating about her boyfriend spending more time training the blonde vampire to hunt animals and control her baser instincts, and with Matt now out of the picture…no, there really was nothing to worry about. It wasn't like Caroline would purposely steal Stefan away from her or anything, right? Elena stood up and began pacing the floor. Where the hell was he then? They were supposed to have a romantic evening together and he was two hours later than he'd said he'd be. She'd received exactly one phone call in that time telling her that he was having a little difficulty finding suitable prey and that he'd taken Caroline further out to find food. That was an hour ago. At this rate she might as well just curl up with a good romance novel and call it a night. Resigned to her fate, she moved toward the stairs when a sudden movement in the kitchen caught her eye. She couldn't really tell from the angle, but she could have sworn she'd seen someone in there. Jeremy and Jenna were both out for the night; Jenna was staying with Alaric and Jeremy was hanging out with Tyler Lockwood to better find out about the werewolf curse. She knew he wouldn't be back tonight, which was why she'd planned an evening with Stefan. And then Caroline's dramatic overreactions to her mother's continued rejection that morning, had ruined everything and Stefan decided to take her hunting to get her mind off it; so it couldn't be him either. Which left two possibilities; Katherine had returned, or Damon was still stalking her. She hoped it was Damon. Not because she wanted him around or anything, she quickly added to herself. No, she wanted nothing to do with him after his almost killing her brother. He was just the better alternative at the moment.

And now she could distinctly hear something being chopped up at super human speed. Clearly it was Damon in there, and he was up to something. Elena breathed a sigh of…relief? No! She was furious, not relieved. What did he think he was doing in her kitchen when she had made it clear that their friendship was over, forever? Well whatever he was trying to pull, she was putting a stop to it right this second. She made her way into the kitchen and immediately slammed into something hard, but achingly familiar.

"Woah there! You should really watch where you're going," he said in that teasingly seductive (NO! don't go there, Elena) tone of his.

Elena glared and immediately stepped backward as Damon gave her a knowing smirk. "You deliberately walked into me!" she accused.

Damon feigned innocence; which didn't work so well since he always seemed to look like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Nuh uh," he said. "I was deliberately trying to set the table." He nodded to the plates in his hands.

Elena had to remind herself she was mad at him as he gave her another one of his trademark grins. She managed to maintain her angry glare. "That's funny, Damon, because I'm pretty sure I didn't invite you to have dinner with me."

"You're right! I invited myself. That's the great thing about being a vampire," he whispered the next part dramatically, his hand cupping the side of his mouth as he gave her a conspiratory wink. "I don't need an invitation more than once."

Elena sighed in frustration. He was deliberately baiting her with his sexy smirk and suggestive tone; truly sin personified. Elena quickly moved out of his way, stepping toward the kitchen island where Damon had apparently been chopping herbs and tomatoes. "Just what are you doing in my kitchen anyway?" she demanded. She jumped as she felt Damon appear an inch away from where she was now standing. "And stop doing that!" she scolded.

"Why, does it make you nervous?" he teased, his voice suddenly an octave lower and his lips dangerously close to her face.

Yes, it did make her nervous. His close proximity was making her heart race, and it had nothing to do with fear. She licked her lips and looked up at him; big mistake. His eyes met hers and Elena felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her, making her feel weak in the knees. This wasn't compulsion either, since she was wearing her necklace. She was instantly reminded of another time, in this very kitchen that she'd felt like this. When Damon had asked her if he could trust Stefan, and she'd felt this strange current of heat between them. She'd told him she was wearing vervain and he'd been surprised that she thought he was compelling her, because he wasn't. She'd been shaken then, because as much as she hated to admit it, she had never felt anything this powerful before. Not with Matt and not with Stefan. Clearly she was playing with fire to be around Damon. But she'd be damned if she'd admit he was right about there being something between them.

"No." she said flatly, quickly looking away from him. She had to get him out of here; _now_. Unfortunately, Damon wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Now how come I don't believe you?" he asked, reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"Believe what you want. Now answer the question." Elena demanded, backing away, though as soon as she did she mourned the loss of his touch. Even more so, however, she regretted the look of hurt in his eyes, knowing that she'd caused it. She did still care about him, after all. She just would never admit how much. It would be dangerous for her even to think about letting Damon back into her life. Especially when she knew he felt more than friendship toward her, _and_ she was dating his brother.

"Since you insist," Damon sighed dramatically. "I decided to be nice and cook you dinner, since Stefan seems to have forgotten all about your romantic evening. Where is St. Stefan anyway? Not that I'm complaining, of course. I'm enjoying his absence immensely since it means I've got you all to myself."

"You know perfectly well he's out hunting with Caroline, Damon," Elena replied testily. "Otherwise you wouldn't dare show your face here."

Damon fixed his eyes on her in a penetrating gaze that nearly caused her to forget how to breathe. He moved toward her slowly, his movements almost seductive. Elena found that she couldn't move; her legs had turned to jelly. And he was getting so close…

"Elena," he breathed out, his mouth now only tantalizing inches from her own. "Nothing, not even my brother, could ever keep me away from you. Not when I know the truth." His hand moved to brush another dark wisp from her face, and this time she didn't move. She resisted the urge to lean in to his touch or close her eyes as he softly stroked down her neck.

"And what's the truth?" she asked, not liking how breathy her voice sounded.

"You want me." He said softly.

"No," she tried to protest. But it sounded hollow even to her ears.

"Liar," he whispered, leaning closer, his lips now just a breath away. She only had to move a few centimeters and they'd be touching….

"I don't," she tried again.

Damon's hand continued stroking the column of her throat, sending shivers through her that had nothing to do with the cold. The kitchen was actually unbearably hot, despite the fact that Damon hadn't even turned on the stove or oven to cook anything yet. Elena felt him move in and instinctively closed her eyes. To her disappointment, however, his lips moved past hers to instead whisper in her ear. "You're a terrible liar, Elena." His lips teased the lobe slightly before he started to pull away.

Almost as if her hands had developed a mind all their own, Elena reached up and brushed her fingers through his silky dark hair. She gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes. "I know," she admitted softly, tilting her face up to meet his again. Damon needed no further invitation. Immediately Elena felt his lips brush against hers in the softest kiss she had ever felt. His lips moved across hers like warm velvet, tantalizing and full of promise and love. She slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to steady her own shaking legs. Sensing that she wouldn't last long on her feet, he lifted her up to sit on the island countertop. Damon's hands then slid up and down her sides to her waist before slipping beneath the fabric of her sweater to stroke the soft skin there. Elena whimpered softly into his mouth, wanting more. Her own impatient fingers slid from his neck to the first few buttons of his black dress shirt. They flew across the kitchen counters as she ripped his shirt open, baring his sinewy muscles to her touch. She slipped her hands downward, tracing each muscle lightly with her fingertips. She wanted to memorize every inch of him; to sear his image forever in her mind.

Damon couldn't believe how much Elena affected him. The taste of her was like strawberries and something that was uniquely her. Her lips were so soft, so hot, and she was already so responsive. A sweet scent was beginning to perfume the air, and it grew stronger with every stroke of his tongue against hers. With every caress of her skin, she seemed to tremble and whimper. Her leg suddenly slid up over his and she ground into his thigh, rubbing against him and suddenly Damon realized just what that scent was, and _where _it was coming from. He groaned, not certain he could get any harder than he was right now. Elena was nearly driving him to distraction. He'd planned a slow seduction earlier tonight; after she'd told him he had been more like the Damon that had been her friend. He knew then he hadn't lost her; that he could still get her back. He'd never been so happy to be right in either of his lifetimes.

Elena couldn't seem to get close enough to Damon in order to relieve the throbbing ache between her legs. She was so far gone now that her aunt Jenna could walk through the door and she wouldn't even care. All that mattered was Damon touching her, and stoking the fire that was building inside her. She needed more contact; more delicious _friction_. Her fingers traced the waistband of his jeans, dipping beneath to find that he wore nothing else. Slipping her hand back out again, Elena quickly fumbled with the button and zipper until she finally freed his pulsing length and gripped him hard. Damon growled and pulled away from her lips, moving down to suck on the pulse point at her throat. Elena moaned and the delicious sensations; secretly hoping he'd take it further, not even surprised at this sudden desire. He kissed down to her collarbone, to the neckline of her sweater. She whimpered as one of his hands slipped under her shirt to cup her lace-clad breast, pinching the hard little bud. His other hand suddenly gripped the hem of her sweater and tore it, revealing her black lace bra to his hungry gaze. He pulled back slightly to gaze at her a moment, simply in awe of her. Elena felt a blush stain her cheeks as she felt his eyes focusing intently on her chest.

"Elena," he groaned in what sounded very much like approval. She was about to say something witty, but could only let out a small cry as Damon dipped his head back down to feast on her breasts. She still had her fingers wrapped around his rock hard length and unconsciously gripped him tighter as Damon took a nipple into his mouth and began to suckle her. He jerked his hips in response to her touch and she began to slowly stroke him, squeezing when he did something that sent stronger tingles of pleasure through her. His hand slid down to cover hers and pull her away from his aching arousal, sweeping the island clean with his free hand, and gently shifting Elena so that she was now lying down across it. All this only took a few seconds due to the speed at which Damon worked; Elena barely could recall when exactly she'd lain down, or when her jeans and panties had been removed. All she was aware of was Damon's tongue lapping at her thighs, and the pulsing sensation between her legs growing to a fever pitch as he located and began to suck on the tiny bundle of nerves at her center.

"Oh, God. Oh, Damon, don't stop," she found herself nearly screaming as he found a particularly sensitive spot that left her thighs trembling and her back arching up on its own. Damon continued to feast greedily on her; savoring the sweet juices he was coaxing from her. She had never looked as beautiful as she did right that second, her body splayed before him and her head thrashing back in pleasure; pleasure that _he_ was giving her. Right now, she was screaming _his_ name, not Stefan's. Yes, tonight Elena would finally know which one of them she truly belonged with. And it wouldn't be Stefan, it would be him. Because he'd listened in on her and his little brother many times, and he'd _never _heard her scream like she was doing now. The thought caused him to swell with pride and he pressed one more, deep kiss to her woman's mound before moving back to her thighs. He was a little bit worried that another orgasm like the one he'd just given her might kill her, since her heart was pounding at a dangerous pace. But as he pulled away, Elena lifted her head up to look at him. "Don't you dare stop now," she groaned.

Damon smirked. "Just can't get enough of me, can you?" he teased as he moved back to settle himself between her legs. Elena suddenly sat up; shocking Damon since he hadn't thought she'd regain her strength that fast. She gazed purposefully into his eyes and licked her lips, her hand slipping between them as she gripped his shaft and rubbed the thick head over her slick entrance, then up to brush against that little bundle of nerves again. She let out a satisfied moan as she leaned in close to his ear, causing Damon to shudder. She then slid him back to her entrance, letting just the tip of him push inside before drawing back again to tease herself (and him) some more. After she did this a few more times, Damon reached down to grasp her hand again.

"As much as I enjoy your using me as your own personal sex toy, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself. Especially when I'm already very close to lifting you off this counter and impaling you on my cock."

Elena gave him a seductive smile. "That's not a very good way to get me to stop, you know," she teased.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Damon growled. Immediately Elena felt herself being lifted up off the counter. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist and within seconds the tip of his cock was at her entrance. She eagerly sank down, moaning as inch by wonderful inch stretched and filled her so perfectly. He was so much bigger than Stefan, and it would have been a little more uncomfortable had she not been so aroused at the moment. Damon still let her slide down slowly, letting her get used to his size. When he was buried to the hilt inside of her, he placed his hands firmly on her hips and began to lift her up. Elena's eyes nearly rolled back into her head as he stroked her insides, hitting the sensitive walls that clamped around him tightly. He had never thought much about Heaven, but being inside Elena like this had to be better than even that. She gripped his shoulders tightly as his thrusts became longer and more powerful. Her nails were digging into his skin so hard he could actually feel them trying to break the skin. He felt her inner walls clamp down on him; her thighs grip his hips, the trembling of her entire body as he continued to drive himself upward, to hit that spot inside her that would bring her pleasure beyond anything she'd ever known. He could feel she was getting close; could hear it in the little noises she was making and the pounding of her heart, the pulse in her neck. He could smell it in her own unique scent, and he could see it in the way she kept throwing her head back, rolling it to the side, and leaving the side of her throat exposed to him, practically in an open invitation to bite her. And he was very tempted. He wanted to claim her in every way, to make it known that she was now his, and be damned if he was ever going to give her up. He clutched her tighter, gripping her hips and holding her steady as he thrust up again harder, causing her to writhe in his arms. "Damon," she moaned. "Take me!"

He paused in mid thrust, not sure if he heard her right. She lifted her head to look at him, and something primal glittered in the depths of her dark eyes. "Do it," she moaned again, this time leaving no question in his mind as to what she was asking. She wanted him to claim her; in every way. "I'm yours," she whispered, leaning her head to the side again. Damon hesitated, however. He needed to make sure that this was real, that she really _had _chosen him. That she wasn't going to run back to his brother in the morning. He slid a hand into her hair and turned her head back gently to look at him. "I need you to say it, Elena," he rasped.

"I want you, Damon," she moaned.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Not that. You know what I want to know. Say it, and I'll give you everything you want and more."

Elena leaned into him, capturing his mouth in a tender kiss. "I love you, Damon," she whispered against his lips. Damon returned the kiss with passion, sinking her willing body back down on his rigid length. She tilted her head back as he lifted her hips away, almost to the point of sliding out of her warm haven, and pressed his lips to her neck. As he sank his teeth into her willing flesh, he gave a sharp thrust and buried himself to the hilt inside of her. She screamed his name in ecstasy as he claimed her completely, and this time he followed her over the edge.

After a few minutes passed, Elena's breathing started to slow and Damon carefully slipped out of her. She let out a small hiss of pain as he stroked past a particularly tender spot, causing his eyes to meet hers in concern. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked worriedly.

Elena shook her head. "I'm just a little tender," she reassured him. "You're...a little bigger than I'm used to," she mumbled quietly; her cheeks staining an adorable shade of pink. Damon couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, I always kind of suspected…" he grinned cockily at her. "_Especially_ after I caught you checking out the merchandise that time in Stefan's room," he teased.

Elena slapped him playfully on the arm, though her legs were still a little too shaky to unwrap themselves from around his waist. "I did not," she protested.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Oh no? Then just what _were_ you staring at down there?"

Color stained Elena's cheeks again and Damon smirked. "I wasn't staring, exactly," she said the last word under her breath, but he caught it. Damn vampire hearing. She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. It was no use trying to deny it now; her legs were wrapped around his hips and they'd just had sex in her kitchen, after all. "Okay, fine," she admitted. "But you know, you're not entirely blameless in that."

"Oh yeah? How so?" he asked; enjoying this playful banter between them that was so naturally a part of their relationship as the passion they had for one another.

"Well for starters," she accused, "You came out looking like a Calvin Klein model with those chiseled abs and the low-slung, tight fitting jeans."

"Sounds like you were paying more attention than you let on, Kitten," he teased. She smacked him again, and then looked down staring pointedly at his hands still holding up her thighs.

"Aren't you going to let me down?" she demanded.

"Are you sure you can even stand yet?" he countered.

She shrugged. "Stand, yes. Walk, probably not," she admitted, blushing again.

"Didn't think so," his eyes stared at her seriously again. "I like when you do that," he said tenderly as he moved to gently set her down on her feet. She braced her hands against his chest to keep herself steady.

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

Damon brushed the tangled hair away from her face and stared deeply into her eyes. "When you blush," he explained. "It's so…natural. Like when you laugh, and your smile reaches your eyes…" he shrugged, feeling suddenly embarrassed to be telling her all this. "Forget it," he said quickly, about to drop his hand from her face. Elena quickly reached up to hold it in place, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"For what?" he asked.

She smiled and traced her fingers up his chest and neck to stroke his face. "For showing me tonight that I should have chosen you a long time ago," she whispered as her lips brushed against his once more. Without another word between them, Damon lifted Elena into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom; dinner completely forgotten.

The End


End file.
